1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic module which is used in electronic apparatuses such as projection type display devices and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optic module.
2. Related Art
When an image is displayed in an electronic apparatus such as a projection type display device, light that is modulated by an electro-optic panel such as a liquid crystal panel is used. The electro-optic panel has a configuration in which an electro-optic material layer is provided between a first light-transmissive substrate and a second light-transmissive substrate, and is used in a state of being fixed to a casing such as a frame body by an adhesive. For example, in JP-A-2005-196027, a structure in which a frame that forms a metal film on a surface of a resin body such as a polycarbonate resin is used as the casing, and a high thermal conductivity mold resin is used as the adhesive has been disclosed.
However, as in a configuration described in JP-A-2005-196027, even when the high thermal conductivity mold resin is used as the adhesive for fixing the liquid crystal panel to the frame, thermal conductivity of the high thermal conductivity mold resin is lower than that of a metal, or the like, and therefore there is a problem that heat generated in the liquid crystal panel cannot be efficiently released. In addition, in the frame that forms the metal film on the surface of the resin body, thermal conductivity of the frame is low, and therefore there is a problem that the heat generated in the liquid crystal panel cannot be efficiently released.